The BHV1 genome is Striking similar to human herpes viruses except for a unique ORE, designated UL3.5, wedged between UL3 and UL4. This research is designed to discover the function of Ul3.5. Many genes found only in some members of a closely related group of viruses function by binding to and interfering with cellular molecules. We have made antibodies against UL3.5 and have shown they bind globular structures in the cytoplasm of infected but not uninfected cells. These cellular structures will be identified morphologically by visualizing them in the confocal microscope and perhaps biochemically by tagging them with anti-cell antibodies.